heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.26 - Spring Cleaning and Bank Robbing
Another busy and eventful Saturday afternoon. Sue has been doing what most households do on Saturdays -- get the weekly groceries, clean house, deal with laundry... yes, even the Fantastic Four have chores. Sue is fully aware that Reed could very easily hire maid service, a full kitchen staff, even laundering services, but why? She can do all of that just fine herself and doesn't mind. Having just returned to the kitchen area from rotating a load of laundry, Sue pauses to check on a large stock pot on the industrial stove. Smells like stroganoff. She-Hulk just finished returning as well. She had a meeting with a client so she was still dressed as a respectable lawyer (big and green but thankfully she had an excellent seamstress available). She was on the phone as she entered, "No don't worry I've got this case, it's solid. Talk to you later." She has her own apartment, a really nice one even. But she did like to just hang out with her team, they were good people even out of spandex, "Hellooo! Anyone home?" Sue Storm calls back as she stirs the contents of the stock pot. "Hello! I'm in the kitchen!" Seeing that it's simmering along nicely, she turns to empty the just-finished dishwasher. Yup. Spring cleaning fever has struck. "How's that case going?" How'd she know? Well, if the phone call hadn't been enough of a clue, the outfit sure is. She-Hulk leaned down and took off her pumps as she called out into the kitchen "Great! I think I've got this one in the bag. As long as no villain randomly shows up in court. AGAIN." She sighed as she leaned on the kitchen the doorframe, "I tell ya. Being a superhero lawyer sure does get rough some days. I smell something yummy. How has your day been?" "Well, let me know," Sue calls back. "I can always be there to keep the doors closed if you need me to." The faint clatter and clink of dishes being removed from the dishwasher and returned to their respective cupboards can be heard. "And I hope stroganoff is okay for dinner. It's easy to just put on the stove and forget about for a while." She-Hulk rolled her eyes and smiled at Sue, "Sue sweetie anything you make is delicious. Trust me, the most I can make is Ramen so it's always nice to actually have a good homemade meal." She giggled at the thought of Sue doing security at her job, "That would be a sight, though. But sometimes I do make the judges nervous, even without villains randomly appearing." Sue Storm says, "Oh, trust me. Even you could make this. I got it from a cook book for kids." she grins at Jen and points to the recently rinsed out cans of soup on the counter waiting to be put in the recycle bin. "Well, if my being there would makes the judges mroe at ease, then I'll make a point of being there more often." She's just finished emptying the dishwasher and is now filling a large saucepan with water. "Though honestly, you'd think they'd prefer seeing you there. I mean, even the most violent criminal on trial should think twice before trying to go nuts in a courtroom while you're there."" She-Hulk sighed considering Sue's words and did her part to put all of the cans into the recycling bin nearby, "Oh some of mine are idiots. They just like making a statement. My boss wants to tell me to just be Jen at the courtrooms, but to be honest the whole Hulk thing is giving him a ton in business." She smirked at Sue, "Sooo things going well with Reed being back? " She-Hulk lifted her eyebrows suggestively. Meanwhile....the Bank of America tries to be customer friendly to a point, but rules are rules. Trying to open a bank account requires certian documentation, and trying to open an account with nearly four hundred thousand dollars worth of gold in a chest full of coins...well that's just weird. Right? At least it's "One moment Sir, I need to consult with my manager." It went from bad to worse from there. One just doesn't tell the God of Choas 'no', especially when he wants something. Or in this case, when she wants something. A beautiful woman, dressed in a black t-shirt and black leather pants, heeled riding boots, and mirror wrap-around shades is looking rather annoyed at the new accounts desk. Short black hair, with purple streaks, and a once smiling face, now frowning. In front of her, on the desk, is a heavy looking iron chest, currently open, full to the brim with gold coins, of all different types and makes. The bank manager, the new accounts manager, and a portly slightly gone to seed security guard are all standing around the woman in black, trying to calmly explain what she will need to open an account. Sif-Loki will have none of it however. She calmly holds her palm out, and a green flash of light lances out, and sends the poor security guard sailing across the bank, to land with a crash into the wooden teller desk. The bank goes quiet a moment, and then someone screams and the silent alarm goes off. "Wonder if I still have a bank account..." Does Rain even HAVE enough money of her own to worry about one? She's very wary to take from someone else, aside from the essentials. Still, it couldn't hurt to put a few bucks in and let it gain some interest. She enters the Bank of America and - wait. Is that - that's her Teacher and Master. Her eyes widen as she's apparently arrived just in time for someone to scream. "Oh my gosh." Sue Storm ahs and laughs a bit at Jen's explanation about her boss, then maybe blushes a bit at Jen's 'wheedling for gossip' tone. "That's for me to know and for you to..." She startles when a rather grating noise is emitted across the kitchen followed by HERBIE's slightly frenetic Scottish tenor. "Miss Storm, the computers have picked up a silent alarm from the Bank of America office two blocks away. The nearest police officers are at least four minutes away." Sue's eyes briefly go wide and then she hastily turns off the stove and pushes both cookpots back. "I hope you're okay for a bit of overtime, Jen. We'd better hurry." And with that she's racing across to the balcony Reed had installed specifically so that she and Johnny and Ben Reilly could come and go quickly when needed. She-Hulk laughs with the sort of excited glee whenever she is thrust into one of these moments, which have come all the more frequently since joining the FF. She tosses off her suit, revealing the Fantastic Four costume underneath, "Oh you /know/ I'm game." She runs to catch up with Sue as the Invisible Girl transports them both via a large force field bubble. They quickly make their way over the city, "You have to admit. As much as this is always stressful, it's fun. You know when no one dies." A few more random blasts of green energy, ensures that Sif-Loki has everyone's attention. "Fools." comes her harsh whisper, that seems to grate on the back of everyone's mind like a badly rendered elevator song. The explosive blasts are more smoke, light and bluster than anything else, but the point is made quite effectively. People are hitting the ground, covering their heads and cowering. One brave soul charges forward, the younger counterpart to the portly security guard, and he gets much the same treatment as his elder. "Any other heroes?" Sif-Loki asks, eyes now glowing a fiece green. When no one else rises, Sif-Loki starts walking towards the tellers. "All the money. Throw it in a pile right here." she orders, pointing to the spot she wants. "NOW!" she screams, when they don't move right away. Oh boy. Rain's eyes are wide. "I - don't know that this is a good idea," She offers quietly. But Rain is definitely fearful of Lokily wrath. She looks worried, staying to a corner. She bites her lower lip. On the other hand, she's not a fan of BoA customer service in the slightest... Oh well. What should she do? "I think there's -" No wait... Sue Storm sets Jen and herself down just outside the bank, worried that whomever is inside will react badly to their arrival and innocent people will end up paying for it. "Okay. I don't see any real way for us to get in there without drawing attention, so let's try to do this as quick as we can. I can shield anyone inside as soon as we're in there, so you'll be free to do whatever you have to to stop the robbers. Deal?" She-Hulk lands as the bubble is released, "Deal. Time to get to some She-Hulk smashin." She kicks down the doors, "ALRIGHTY. The Fantastic Four have arrived lets just end this quickly shall we?" If Sif-Loki gives any sign that she's recognized her apprentice, she doesn't show it. The tellers are piling the pittance in their cash drawers into a pile, and when they seemed finished, Sif-Loki waves her hands and FWOOSH! The cash erupts in an emerald green fire. The innocents gasp and shy away from the rather strange fire, and the smoke seems to be oddly gathering only a few feet above the fire. "You are nothing but creatures of greed." Sif-Loki taunts the mortals around her. "And so by your greed shall you be consumed." With that, the smoke seems to twist and then scream with an unearthly sound as it takes a humaniod shape. The smoke elemental roars, and flips a table covered in pamphlets and brochures over. People start to scream, and Sif-Loki to laugh. When the door is kicked in, the Trickster's head whips over, and her giggling ceases. "Kill them." she orders the elemantal rather boredly, as she moves back towards the new accounts desk and picks up her chest of gold. "I don't think those are ordinary law enforcement officers," Rain pipes up. She does look wide-eyed on at the display of green fire and speech about greed. She's going to take cover. For now, Rain primarily takes cover and peers out, not wanting to blow anyone's cover. "Why did - I mean, you have lots of money..." She likely came in at the tail end of it, and seems worried for Sif-Loki. And the mortals. Both, really. Sue Storm follows Jen into the bank invisibly, of course, and as soon as the smoke elemental flips a table, she catches the table (the pamphlets can scatter, they won't do more than cause a paper cut) and traps the elemental in a force field to keep it from doing anything else. The table settles gently to the floor, and then the faintest shimmer of blue forms between Sif-Loki and all of the bank customers still cowering nearby. She-Hulk poses her epic superhero pose, "Sue drop the shield I'm going in hardcore." As the Invisible Girl drops the shields She-Hulk drives her fist into the elemental. The epic battle has begun. Hardcore indeed. The initial tackle carries the elemental and the green lady right through the back wall, into the office areas and out of sight. The haunting scream of the smoke creature and the sounds of battle are all the emerge. Sif-Loki pauses a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Interesting....some kind of force field?" she asks, reaching out to run a finger along the shimmering shield. "Now who could be producing such a thing?" Sif-Loki starts scanning the interior of the bank, her keen mind sensing out for anyone focusing a little to much for the situation. The heavy iron chest is easily shifted to sit on the ladies hip, cradled under one arm. "Come out come out whereever you are...." she sing-songs softly. Rain is /worried/. For Loki and the mortals. For now, she'll peek out, watching for anyone direly injured. And also maybe scooting away until the wrath has passed. Sue Storm has yet to see Sif-Loki do anything that could potentially injure her, and maybe she can lure her out of the bank and away from the innocent people inside so they have a chance to evacuate. To this end, she sidesteps until she's close to the now open doors and then drop her invisibility. "I'm over here. Step outside calmly and I won't have to MAKE you do so." Wow. Big words coming from a little blonde lady dressed in yoga pants and an overlarge t-shirt with her hair in a sloppy ponytail. Barefoot, even, though she's not actually standing on the floor. She's about three inches above it. Sif-Loki's eyes quickly turn to look upon Sue when she reveals herself. "Aww...the would be hero finally comes forth. Might we be introduced?" she asks, before casually tossing the chest to the floor, sending gold coins scattering through-out the floor of the bank. One in particular seems to roll an impossible distance, to the far corner of the bank near Rain, where it comes to stop in front of a man laying on the floor there. The man, one James 'Cutter' Johnson, reaches over and casually lays a hand over the coin, and slides it under his body. Sif-Loki pauses a moment, her head cocking to the side, as her eyes slide over to spare a quick glance at James. She turns back to facing Sue and smiles wickedly. "Something wicked this way comes." she says softly, striding to close the gap between herself and Sue Storm. There's a blink at the coin taking. "Er, I'm pretty sure you just proved her point, dude," Rain points out to James. She looks over though, glancing between Sif and Sue. Should she pick up the money? Resume hiding? Using her force field as a strangely serene form of flight, Sue backs up at the same pace that Sif-Loki approaches, and even smiles a bit at the quote. "Jonathan Pryce? Really? You didn't impress me as the old school horror movie type." It's not usually her place to do the smart alec remarks and goading, but Johnny's not here so she tries her best. "I would have thought you more a fan of the Harry Potter series." "I prefer the classics, but as you wish." Sif-Loki says, stopping in the door way and waving her hands. A large bowl appears, sitting on a pedastool. "Pensieve." Sif-Loki says, reaching out to touch the inside of the bowl, where it quickly starts filling with a smokey, whitish liquid. Sif-Loki smiles, a wicked, self-satisfied smile as the liquid swirls, and he mentally reaches out to both his apprentice Rain and Sue Storm. The image starts from the view point of laying on the floor in the corner. James "Cutter" Johnson, is tightly clutching the coin in his hand and looking around, trying to be subtle. He looks at Rain, and is quite clearly checking her out, as his thoughts can be quite clearly heard. 'Nawww...not really my thing. 'Sides...I've still got the twins locked up.'. James' own mind recalls a memory of two terrified girls, hands tied, duck tape over their mouths, trying their best to plead with the Cutter to stop through gagged mouths. He's giggling ever so softly, back in his throat, as he recalls some of the things he's been doing to them since he broke into their home, and killed both their parents. "Now the test, hero." comes Sif-Loki's voice, cutting through the images as reality shifts back to normal. Well...as normal as it gets with Loki around. Wait. What. Whoa. Hey. Rain stares at James. "Dude. You're proving her right..." And then? Then, the movie. Rain looks sickened, going a little pale and putting her hand over her mouth. Oh my gosh. Was it... was that just a movie or - she hesitates, but she does stand up. Maybe it's time to use that spine after all. "And honestly. If you wanna look less guilty, stop acting so shifty. So you picked up a coin. You proved her point about greed. But most people would be glad for a gold coin and maybe even thank someone." But for now, she looks to Sue, waiting for confirmation or some sort of test. "I-" She has a bad feeling. Was he really looking at her like that? She strains for a moment, trying to find the reality amidst the movie. Sometimes, the two really are one. Pensieve? Oh, cra... Sue startles at the imagery so easily superimposed into her mind. But, once it's gone she recovers quickly enough actually scoffs at Sif-Loki a bit. "Sister, you should know better. It's called multitasking." With that, the overturned table from earlier gets yanked over, set upright above the man who snaked the coin, then squashed straight down with a screech of metal as its legs bend until the man is trapped underneath. At the same time, a force field appears around Sif-Loki, this one of a much stronger variety proven by the fact that the blue shimmer doesn't disappear after a moment. James doesn't see it coming until its too late. "Awww!" is all he manages, before getting smothered by the table. His muffled complaints can be heard as he struggles helplessly. "Multi-taking. Tell me child...are you strong enough to pry the location from his mind? Would you even try?" Sif-Loki asks, crossing her arms across her chest and smiling. "Or perhaps I'm lying, and I just made the whole story up, and you just attack an innocent man. Or perhaps I spoke the truth, but showed you the wrong person? Are you strong enough to tell if I speak the truth? You have an amazing ability to create these...pretty little bubbles. But your mind is your weapon child. Use it." Wait... if he thinks of a name or a place... Rain can divine the heck outta that. She's thinking. A name, a place... She looks between the two. Thinking. Something she can use to divine location... There is a face and an image. "I haven't so much as touched that man. Besides, brain power is Reed's speciality, not mine, so I'm not even really concerned with dealing with that right now. And anyway, if you're lying to me, I'll apologize for the inconvenience." If anything, he's safer with that table on top of him than anyone else in the bank considering the noises of Jen battling that elemental still echoing out of the back of the building. "My job is using my 'pretty little bubbles' to protect people. Don't like it? Too bad." Loki has the ability to see into the hearts of evil. It calls to him, a whisper in the darkness on the edges of his mind. I suppose it's something he has in common with Santa Claus. For while he can't see the good, he most certianly can see the bad. Perhaps it's why he's crazy. Well...one of the reasons, anyway. The Cutter under the table isn't alone here in the bank. The manager, stepping on one of the coins over there is helping some really bad people launder money. That one over there is altering paperwork so that they look better to the bean counters upstairs, hiking the interest rate on poor families homes without a care. That one is a murderer. It was an accident, but she and her friends covered it up that one summer. All in all, as the coins continue to spread, so does the evil that Loki detects. As if some divine force of chance brought them all here today for this one moment. Each of the sins play out in the pensive bowl. None as vivid as the one for James, but there none the less. Sif-Loki sighs at Sue seeming to not want to play. "I'm not the one here who is dangerous." she whisperes. "At least...dangerous to the other mortals in the room, that is." Sif-Loki sidesteps and teleports 10 feet to the right, taking a page from Sue's book and appearing invisible. An illusion remains behind inside the bubble, arms still crossed. "You win." the illusion says. "Arrest me." Maybe an image is enough. Rain will try, anyway. Those girls. Where are those girls? She quietly zones out. Rain certainly sympathizes with Loki in a way. People really can be awful and when you see their bad side enough, it makes you frown and twist just a bit. It's hard to keep liking people a lot when you tend to see their bad sides a lot. The sins of the people around them making it hard to concentrate. Her heart twinges, and there's a dull, sad ache. People ... really ... can be awful. Thoughtlessly ruining others for their own sake, the murderer worrying more about herself than the friend lost, and... and ... she has to concentrate. She'll be trying to get a bead on where the girls are at and stands. "You, sir, deserve more table squishings." But for now, it's time to go find those girls and make a call. If she can divine 'em anyway. Unaware of Loki's propensity toward illusions, Sue changes the force field around what she thinks is Sif-Loki to become a cylinder tall enough to envelop the woman from shoulders to knees and shrinks to hold the illusion-person securely. She's still on the alert, though, because this person gave up WAY too easily considering her previous behavior. So, she's still totally expecting something else to happen. The real Loki, trapped in a replica body of Sif, stays invisible and leans against the wall, watching curiously. Usually, when shown the evil of their fellow people, humans react with anger. This mortal hero seems to not be reacting at all. Interesting. James, trapped under the table still, if of course thinking that this must be karma come back to haunt him. A guilty conscience betrays the location of the girls in his thoughts, until the madness that drives him to commit these sins batters away the guilt. He's mentally deciding that he wont be taken alive. Illusions are great things for the most part. Except when people actually try to do physical things to them. Loki, not quite able to follow the quick movements of the shield, isn't able to alter the illusion quite fast enought. The shield shrinks a little to far, never actually touching anything solid to hold, before the illusion corrects itself and Sif-Loki is 'held'. Sue Storm is actually likely very upset by what she saw about James. But, she's been lucky (maybe?) to have the family she does. And yes, she counts the Fantastic Four as her family. She's able to simply dismiss her thoughts and feelings about the man squished under the table for now and focus on the illusion-Loki she's just... oversquished? The heck? She abruptly pulls the force field closer to herself, something that would cause a non-illusion's head to snap back at least a little in reaction. She'll rant and rave and vent at Reed about all of this later. Right now she's busy. The illusion doesn't react at all at having the shield pulled. It still stands there, being held by an another shield, which must also be an illusion. James continues to struggle under the table, trying to push up agianst it enough for him to slide free and make a break for it. The real Loki causally follows Rain with his eyes as she leaves, causing him to raise an eyebrow in thought. She stays leaning agisnt the wall, invisible and distracted. There's a house... alright. She's got it. It's not a house one would suspect, and truthfully, that's how you so often get away with things. Don't look suspicious! Rain is likely going to have a hard time getting in there. But that's alright. If she can just SEE in there, to prove that there are two girls tied up in there... or find some way in that doesn't get the cops called on her... Hmm. There's gotta be a window, maybe at basement level. They often have those windows at the bottom of the house. Now, just to look not suspicious while walking around someone's yard... Sue's eyes widen at the complete lack of reaction from illusion-Loki and the force field she thought had been holding the villain winks out faster than a popped soap bubble. Just as fast, her eyes narrow again and she starts doing some quick mental math. She must have switched out with this hologram or whatever before saying 'arrest me', but might still be here spectating. One way to find out. Pretending that she's not realized that the captive before her is a complete sham, she crosses her arms. "All of a sudden not so chatty. You already familiar with your Miranda rights, then?" Let's hope her acting skills aren't too rusty. And, just maybe, she can goad the real Sif-Loki into giving her presence away. After all, if anyone knows how to deal with invisibility, it's Sue. The illusion of Sif-Loki speaks, and sounds as if it's right there. It's really hard to tell that it's an illusion at all. "What do Miranda's rights have to do with me?" the illusion asks, still being held in place by it's illusionary shields. The real Loki glances back, his distracted thoughts on the distant Rain, now coming back into focus on the present. "I'm surprised at you." the illusion says. "Why not try and rescue the little girls? What are you stalling for?" Because Sorta Decent Okay B-Level Witch is on the job! Rain might be low on the cosmic totem pole, but she feels intensely. And frankly, under table guy can just STAY there awhile. It will probably take her awhile to get there, and size the joint up. Fences? Security systems? She does want to make sure there's no traps or alarms waiting for her. But at least her flying broomstick travels at a decent clip (though, not 100mph maybe... fast, but not pigeon smashing fast). Sue simply smiles at the illusion, reaching one hand to tap at her ear as if to imply a comlink that she left at home with her costume. "Someone's already on their way to take care of that." Of course, it's serendipity that she's actually telling the truth without even realizing it. Again, at the same time, a flat plane force field so delicate there's not even the hint of blue shimmer is sweeping along the sidewalk in front of the bank, moving with enough energy that anyone or anything in its path will feel like they've been smacked by a cardboard wall. Certainly not enough to hurt even an average human adult, but certainly enough to elicit a reaction and let Sue know there's someone being sneaky. The house isn't far away. On a quiet strip of street, each of the houses bunched up together in almost typical surburbia style. A 6 foot wooden privacy fence around the really small back yard, a couple of windows on the front of the house near the sidewalk, with iron bars over them is a neo-gothic decro pattern. The back door is open, and the house doesn't have an alarm system any more. Or a phone. Mr. Cutter there took care of that. The vision shows the girls someplace dark. Really dark. The only bit of light comes from a thin strip near the floor. The room is stifling, cramped, and filled with shoes and coats. Sif-Loki blinks a second as something hits him where he stands invisible. Oddly like a cardboard wall. 'Awwww....cute', the god thinks to himself, before giving up the illusion as a bad job and letting it shimmer away into nothing. She remains invisible however, just to see what Sue will do next. A back door. Well, Rain will take that. She'll have to fly over the fence, hoping that only housewives or someone out of it sees her. Or maybe she'll take a chance. Who knows? Into the back door it is! She's mindful of any booby traps, careful to duck and watching her steps. It's not unusual to fortify abandoned buildings with rusty nails on the floor or... Hmm. No phone? Shoes and coats... a closet, likely. Time to search for that room. Closet, likely, or storage. One nifty little thing about her force fields that's she's still starting to figure out, she can tell when they don't move the way she tells them to. So when that field does actually bump into something, her eyes focus on the empty space as if she could see the person there. The force field presses at Loki again, but this time more like a piece of cardboard with Hulk's hand behind it. Enough force to maybe actually squish a person into saying 'oof'. It's probably very briefly something approaching uncomfortable. Though really, not even close to as bad as getting smashed against a floor. There is a closet, in the center of the building, beneath the stairs. Another Harry Potter reference? Just a coincidnce. A chair is wedged up beneath the handle, preventing the door from opening. Faint shuffling noised can be heard from inside. This isn't an abandoned building, from the looks of it. Moderate surburbia furniture, medium sized television....place is a mess though. Fast food boxes litter the floor, along with beer bottles and general trash. It's like they suddenly stopped caring about the place....and the smell. It's a powerful mixed stench of rotting garbage, mixed with the smell of meat that is starting to spoil. Sif-Loki may look like a normal person, but is much more solid than any mere mortal. But he does shuffle a little as the field closes around her. "Well done." comes her disembodied voice, a moment before she shimmers back into view. "I'm still not entirly sure what it is you plan to do. I've already proven that I can escape your little bubbles." Okay, so she's got a story for the cops at least. She'll go towards the door wedged beneath the chair. That one. That one looks like a solid lead. The smell, too, is awful. If anyone asks, Rain heard or smelled something. But now it's time to move away that chair from the closet's door handle if she can. "Hello! Is anyone in there?" She calls. At least maybe a voice that isn't their captor's might help. Thank goodness for cell phones, tucked away in her pocket once she's proven beyond a doubt someone needs help and is here. "True. You can. But, if you planned to taking the money from this place, why are you still here? You didn't get the money, and you left all those other coins all over the floor back there." Sue floats over toward where a force field has Loki-resembling-Sif pressed against the wall of a Bank of America whose doors are smashed in, customers are evacuating, and the offices in the back of the room are all torn up where She-Hulk had been 'playing' with a smoke elemental Loki conjured up. "What is the point of all of this? Did you really just want to prove that humans are capable of evil? That's not exactly a news flash." At Rain's voice, there is a surge of muffled voices. A "MHHHMMmmMMHHHMMM" sounds from within the closet. Opening the door reveals two girls, twins, bound hands behind their backs with duct-tape over their mouths. They seem frightened, and yet relieved that someone is finally here to rescue them from this nightmare. "Prove that humans are capable of evil? No. I needed someone to rescue the children, as well as needing a friend to find her courage. This, child...was but an excessivly elborate ploy to bring that about. Why do anything simple when I can make things interesting?" Loki says, wearing the body of Sif, clad all in black with purple streaks in her hair. If she shows any concern about the force fields holding her in place at the moment, it's not apparent in her smile. "Aren't you having fun?" Rain has courage! She's completely fearless when it comes to endangering herself. Or when something has her curious, as evidenced by her various past misadventures. Regardless, hearing the sounds from within, her eyes widen. "Oh. Oh man. Okay. Let's um, untie you and call the cops from like, a block away, okay?" She kneels. "Also, I am SO SORRY but pulling the duct tape off is gonna suck. Don't worry, I'll do it fast." And she'll try to get it off them with minimal suffering. There's bound to be a knife she can use around here to cut them loose, too. Meanwhile, at Stark Tower's secret R&D/Hall of Armors division: Tony is work on making the PERFECT oven pizza when the AI in forms him a midtown BOA is being robbed by Loki, and members of the Fantastic Four as well as indepedent heroes are on scene as well doing crowd control and scuffling with lackeys. "Well, then. Let's put this project on hold. Holster the up the Mark IX. We're dealing with an alien here and I'm ready to test that one out." Moments later, Iron Mans Red/Gold/Black configured space capable suit takes to the air. "Why Don't You Get a Job" by Offsprings is backed up by "Sad But True" by Metallica blares from his, and whatever area PAs he can manage en route to the scene. Sue Storm crosses her arms again, tilting her head to one side. "Not really, no. My stroganoff is on the stove going cold while I'm here trying to make sure you and that smoke thing you made don't hurt anyone. And, really, if you knew thoses children were in danger, why didn't you go help them yourself? I know, I know. Not as much fun. Hate to break it to you, sister, but doing what's right is rarely fun." There are plently of knives in the kitchen for Rain to free the children. They seem grateful, and don't complain about the duct tape, and are all tears and sniffles. Sif-Loki smirks and shaks her head at Sue. "You wouldn't understand, even if I explained it to you. I'm terribly sorry if they fate of those children is..../inconvient/ for you." she says, voice heavy with sarcasm. "Perhaps if you set up some kind of...hero hot line, so that I could call one at need." Sif-Loki once again teleports, disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the sidewalk this time, behind Sue Storm. "Or perhaps your thinking that I should have called the police? No child. The man is the police. A detective I belive." Another teleport, and this time Sif-Loki appears on the roof of the building, staring down imperiously. ***And why do it, if you're not having fun?"*** comes the thought, in Sif's voice. Well. Getting the kids out is priority one. And finding where they live, perhaps calling the police on the way. But she's unaware of the cruel truth lying in wait. Then again, Rain's likely not unfamiliar with it. With the news. Protecting one's own, to protect their reputation over lives, over violations, over so very, very much hurt. Perhaps it is ultimately a hollow victory, with the aftermath drowning away the little bit of light. How easy it is, to tilt towards darkness and madness, bringing such sorrow. The world is cruel that way, requiring far more energy for light than for dark. But it's worth a try, isn't it? Rain keeps an eye out as she escorts them from the house. "You guys have phone numbers or - where do you live...? We should get you home or to the police." But will her own words make it worse, too? There is all at once a cacophany of music (now Ch-Ch-Check it Out by the Beasties Boys), a slight roar of repulsor engines, and a clang as Iron Man lands in one of those badass, three point stances he's known for. "Well the thing is, someone DID call the superhero hotline and guess who was taking the calls today instead of enjoying scotch or a blonde? Look, we both know you're not Sif. You're not flirting enough with me for it to be Sif, so drop the glamor and show the people at home who you are and we'll get all of this wrapped up neatly in time for bon bons and soap operas in the Baxter Building?" The Iron Man stands to his full, impressive posture. Sue Storm turns to look at Sif-Loki behind her, then turns again before looking up to relocate the woman up on the roof. She answers the question voiced her head by the woman, but doesn't bother trying to shout it. Instead she floats upward to look at her as she speaks. "I do this because it's the right thing to do." And that's enough for her most days. And on the days it isn't, she has ways to remind herself why she and the rest of the four choose to put themselves out there. Of course, then Iron Man arrives and she blinks in surprise. Bon bons? Really? That's the kind of comment Johnny would toss out there, and yet it's somehow way MORE insulting coming from this man than from her sibling. The girls follow Rain, clinging to each other as they look around, expecting The Cutter to make an appearance at any moment. When asked where they live, one goes completely pale, and then bursts into another round of fresh tears. The second just holds her sister and then points back at the house Rain just escorted them from as her answer. "Mom and Dad are still upstairs. He made us watch." she says, her voice deadpan. Darkness indeed. When Tony lands, Loki just starts giggling, and then shakes her head. "This is me. At the moment anyway. No tricks, no illusions..." she starts, and then trails off. That should be enough for Tony to put it together as to who this is. "I am so happy to see you, Iron Man. I..." Sif seems about to say more, but her pocket starts to sing. 'Take my love, take my land, take me where I cannot stand....' goes Sif-Loki's pocket. "Umm...excuse me." she says, reaching into the pocket and pulling out her phone. A sleek black phone with a gold embossed 'L' in cursive on the back. She holds up a finger to Tony, asking for one minute. "Hello? Yes, this is Nicki." Iron Man sighs when he puts Tony on hold to take a call. He raises an arm and fires, blasting the phone out of the trickster's hand and sends it off several feet behind him. "Tell him I was mean I shot your phone, Loki. You'll call 'em back." he makes motions with his two fingers from Loki's eyes to his own, "Stay with me Loki, stay with me right here. Now why are you so happy to see the one guy on the scene that can kick your ass back to an Asgardian holding cell?" "..." All things considered, it would seem the balance between joy and despair is 0. Isn't it a bit cruel, ultimately? In wanting to help, her own version of helpfulness hurt another. Rain takes a deep breath, looking apologetic. "I see." Made them watch. She frowns. "I'm sorry. Let's-" Their parents are likely dead, then. "Do you have a neighbor or friend nearby you like?" Maybe taking them farther away would be too much. "We should call the police and let them know. I have a phone here." She'll call, too. Though, she hopes there is somewhere nearby. "If they're not too close, I can call a taxi to take us there, okay?" Portaling random children isn't on the agenda today. Sue Storm does know when to hold her tongue, thankfully, and she simply waits while Tony deals with ... whoa, that's Loki? How did she not even begin to guess? And, wait, why is Loki concerned about helping two imprisoned little girls? Isn't he like, an insane Asgardian villain or something? She does, mostly out of habit, use a force field to catch what's left of the phone Tony shot out of the trickster's hand. Just wouldn't do to have it fall to the street below and possibly hurt someone. The girls talk about grandma's house, once they've had a moment to compose themselves, and the quiet one recites the address. The cab is called and the driver is more than happy to deliver them. Not all hero work makes you feel good. Back on the rooftop, Iron Man has just blasted Loki's phone out of his hands. Well, her hands. Even the Trickster gets himself, (herself?) confused right now. Sif-Loki stares at the phone where it's floating in Sue's force field, screen cracked and phone broken and suddenly doesn't look happy. For a moment, she looks like she's going to spin on Iron Man and banish him to the unholy pits of the deepest hells, but she takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly, and is about to calm down when Tony starts the finger motions. Okay...so one blast will be okay right? No no no. You promised Loki! A moment of indescion crosses the Tricksters face, before Sif-Loki steps away and paces a moment, and starts having an arguement with herself in Asgardian. Translation: "One blast. Just one. I'm at full power and Thor isn't here on Midgard to swoop in and protect him. One blast and I'll wipe that arrogant smile off his face for good...no Loki, you promised. Remember, the two security guards and thats it. They had to be hurt, and the girls rescued. Anything more will distort the vision...." Sif stops and turns back to face Iron Man and smiles. "Lady Pepper has informed me that I seemed to have caused you some distress, earlier, and I wanted to see you to apologize. Things are...different now, and I'm sorry I threw you through a window. I think that was it. I don't really remember doing it. But I"m sorry." In Loki's defense, stories are rarely so lopsided. Though, there are some villains who exist solely to well, dick with others. Or worse. There's really a lot of factors that go into shaping a person. Rain's somewhat aware of it, and generally empathetic. Although, due to her upbringing, she's irritatingly true neutral in that regard. One without the other loses its meaning. What is a kindness done without the tiring, wearing, sometimes banal cruelties of reality to offset it? What does hope mean when there is no sorrow or struggle? It too, is a cruel truth. How people treat someone can tilt them towards a pained, bitter path or something warmer. That too, is another cruel face of the universe. And really, there's gotta be good in most folks sometimes. But for now. She does't let herself dwell. She nods at the girl reciting the address. She smiles faintly and will tip and pay the cab. She thanks the man. While she can't follow on broom stick, she can likely check the news and follow up quietly in time. It's better not to traumatize the poor girls. But for now? For now, there is an anonymous call to the cops about the house, the girls and what happened. She smelled something odd. And was worried. Oh yes. But then, she's worried about Loki, too. There's a part of her brain that's well aware she could be a snackrifice in a heart beat. And she could smack into the side of a truck on broomstick or end up a hood ornament. Fate's fickle that way. Whatever she may think, it's time to head back to the bank and check in on the Boss. Iron Man shakes his head, "And running through one of the finest Agents that's ever worn a SHIELD badge? You gonna apologize to his corpse?" - he doesn't sound impressed and damn near ready to fire. "Give me one good reason I don't turn you into a lace doilie right now." even now the weapons hum up to speed. Oh yeah, he's ready. Then for old's time sake he'll take everyone out for schwarma. Sue Storm blinks. Okay, that she was not expecting. Now Iron Man is acting more dangerous than Loki. And, true to who she is, she's going to protect anyone (yes, ANYone) she feels needs to be protected. Still floating about like a ghost or something (probably because the roofing material would be unpleasant under her bare feet), she moves so she's not /exactly/ between the two, but is definitely somewhere very close. "Please don't, Iron Man. It doesn't do anyone any good." "I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about." Sif-Loki says, shrugging her shoulders in an almost 'I could care less' motion. Sif-Loki takes a step agressively forward, but there is something not quite right about the movement. As an illusion steps forward, and a re-invisible Loki steps backward, something just appears off for a second as the illusion continues to speak. "But I will have you take a more respectful tone, Mr. Stark. I doubt all your techonological gimmicks would even come close to scratching me." taunts the illusion, as the real Loki teleports much higher into the sky to observe, remaining hidden from view. The illusion seems to be packed with a bit more oomph than the last one, and is even crunching the gravel on the roof with her heeled boots. "So please don't tempt me to prove it." Poor Rain. Always a day late and a dollar short, it feels like. She will wave politely at any worried authorities and scamper by. "Hi! What'd I miss?" She pokes her head back in. Her eyes widening a bit. "... oh SNAP. Um, lookie... if you're worried... er, I -" Aw, crap. Why did she have to be an engineering major and not one of those poli sci or communications people. They're all ABOUT this negotiating business. Or even those weirdo Peace Studies guys. Could use some of the negotiation zen up in here. "Let's NOT zap each other. Whatever happened to the guy squished under the table by the way?" Iron Man keeps his arms up and aiming, "Okay, if yourself, what did we talk about as we sat around at the garden party - just pepper, Thor, myself, and you?" - it sounds like an innocuous question. Even Rain might know this if she's paying attention. "Probably something about mead and a wedding. If you really think that I'm Sif, you really don't know Sif very well." the illusion of Sif says. Rain may be able to sense this, and Tony's suit might as well, but this illusion is postively 'humming' with stored energy. Shooting it would be bad. Like explodey bad. Guess Loki found a loop hole on his promise. He didn't attack...the hero did. "Now I've given my apology. I couldn't care less if you accept it, mortal. But I will speak most ill of you to the Lady Pepper. That phone was a gift." the illusion of Sif explains, scowling. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have better things to do." Iron Man stands down, "You didnt talk to us at all. You were off talking to Rain. Don't worry, Loki. Next time I see you, I'll have solved that invisibility problem. We won't do this again." the anger in his voice seethes quality. "Next time I'll just wait and then cut you in half." Sue Storm has been glancing back and forth between Loki and Iron Man, and when the black-clad woman who is actually a trickster steps forward she frowns. The bits of the phone are set on the rooftop and she floats over closer to Rain, putting a force field between both of them and that illusion. "I'm not falling for that again, where ever you're hiding currently." Wait. He remembers her? Amidst all the fame and fangirls and suits and stuff? Rain seems a bit shocked. She looks to Iron Man and glances between the group. She furrows her brows. "Well. I'm glad no one was blasted. May I see the remnants of the phone? We might be able to repair it or at least retrieve the card with your information on it," She notes quietly. "I think I've a cold soddering iron from one of my old projects somewhere," She remarks quietly. "Is the guy squished under the table still there? There were two little girls and I think there are corpses in the house. I left an anonymous call to the police and got the girls a taxi to their grandmother's. But..." There's still some sadness there. She shakes her head. She pauses, figuring out that - hm. She says nothing. Nor does she comment on the invisibility problem. She does note to Iron Man, "The truth of it is, equations and circuits do not always apply well with magic and the divine. Sometimes it does. The equations do not follow normal rules, at any rate. Just be careful about that waiting thing. Sometimes if you hate someone enough, they never need to do anything to you that you haven't done to yourself. It always starts so small..." She betrays nothing. She gives away no secrets. Only a quiet warning about making enemies. She's concerned. For now though, she looks to Sue. "Thank you. May I get the bits of phone? I think they might be salvagable. Or I can at least see if the SIM card is," She remarks. There's a concerned worried to illusion Sif. "And thanks. For the lead." "Temper, temper, mortal." the illusion of Sif chides Tony before glancing at the two ladies. "Un-named Lady, be thankful my apprentice decided to rescue the children. This day was almost a complete waste. Apprentice....well done. Do what you can with the phone, please." "Oh...one last thing. I suggest lemon juice." the illusion says...and then explodes..... Into a gentle breeze that washes over the area like a wave of warm air....that really really stinks. I mean, like the worst beer fart you have ever smelled mixed with skunk and a splash of gym arm pit....funk. Like a smell so bad that it clings to your skin and seems to crawl into your clothes and....yeah, it really stinks. Sue Storm flinches at the explsion, it's reflexive. As is the fact that her personal force field goes opaque, blocking out literally everything. Sound, light, oxygen, magical stinkbombs...well, let's hope that her force field is good enough to stop that last one. But, since she's now trapped in an isolation chamber of her own making, she has no idea what's going on outside, so can't answer Rain's questions about the phone or the man she trapped under a table inside the bank earlier. JARVIS informs Tony of the rapidly rising amounts of Sulfur and Methane concentrations in the air. He rolls his eyes, "Figures." - he looks to Sue, "Anyone hurt at all? Do I need to bring first responders?" Hmm. Rain looks worried. She nods, and will likely go for bits of - is that a stink bomb? Man, good thing Rain went to public high school. She ducks reflexively at the explosion. And ... makes a quiet note to find or conjure some lemon juice later. Regardless, she will quietly take whatever's left of the phone and start heading away. Hopefully the man squished under there and the anonymous call tie it all together. Unless someone stops her, Rain will quietly wander. Though, she does add, "I suggest not freeing the man beneath the table. He does not want to be taken alive once people figure out what he did. I am sorry." What is she sorry for? It's all a bit cryptic. But she'll soon dirft away. Hopefully to be destankified. She's trying not to gag. The vaguely Sue-shaped opaque force field rises up about ten feet then goes translucent and she looks down. Dropping back down to be about even with Iron Man, she says hopefully to be heard through her only slightly dialed down force field, "Sorry, did you say something? I missed everything after that explosion." Because with even if she had had a communication unit with her, signals wouldn't have made it through at that point. Iron Man sighs, "Everyone's fine? No need for first responders to deal with his BS?" Before she left, Rain did mention a man pinned under a table. And needing to rescue two girls. But that's awfully cryptic, isn't it? Sue Storm looks down toward the building. "Not that saw, but it might have changed. Je...uh, She-Hulk was in a bit of a slap-fight with a big, smoky, weird thing." And now that she thinks about it, she starts back off of the buiding's rooftop to see what's going on inside. She makes it back down to ground level in time to meet with the just arriving police officers and other emergency services types. She explains to them everything she knows about the situation, and isn't at all surprised to see that the gold coins Loki had brought along have disappeared from where they'd been scattered across the floor. She also pays particular attention to the man she'd squashed a table over earlier, telling the authorities that he might be involved something with some possibly missing children? Fingers crossed they listen. Needless to say, the stroganoff she'd left on the stove is long gone cold and disgusting by the time she finally returns home. Category:Log